


Oh, You've Really Done It Now, Haven't You?

by everamazingfe



Series: TAZ AH AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Characterization, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, My AU, Past Ray/Gavin, Spoilers, TAZ AH AU, Trans Female Character, Trans Jack Pattillo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: Long brewing emotions over long past events lead Gavin to nightmares. When your boyfriend (and sister and brother-in-law) is a reaper, it makes it really easy to confront the source of those nightmares directly.*A crossover fic between The Adventure Zone and Achievement Hunter, in which members of AH/RT are portrayed as characters in TAZ. I don't know if this has been done before, but all decisions of who is what character were my own. This is an introduction to this AU, and will contain spoilers for important events of the Balance Arc of TAZ.*





	Oh, You've Really Done It Now, Haven't You?

**Author's Note:**

> Just to repeat: This will contain MAJOR SPOILERS for the events of the Balance Arc of The Adventure Zone. If you have any interest in listening to TAZ, I highly recommend you do it before reading this (mostly because it's a baller D&D show). 
> 
> Also posted to my tumblr transboyvagabond.tumblr.com
> 
> For more information on my TAZ AH AU, it's all at transboyvaganond.tumblr.com/tagged/taz-ah
> 
> The cast:  
> Gavin as Taako Taaco!  
> Ray as Sazéd!  
> Ryan as Kravitz!  
> Jack as Lup Taaco!  
> Geoff as Barry Bluejeans!  
> Mariel as Junebug!  
> Matt Bragg as The Hunger!  
> 

“ _Gavin, what the fuck did you do?”_

_“I-I don’t know! The recipe was going perfect, I don’t... I don’t know what made it go like this!”_

_“You... They’re... We have to go. **Now.** "_

_The people began dropping like flies, and all Gavin could do was stare for as the man behind him began shutting up the trailer around him, hitching it to the carriage, and then they were gone. The bodies and Glamour Springs left long behind them. His dream of continuing Sizzle It Up With Gavin, the one thing that had given him drive and purpose and a will to keep going, that was gone now too._

_In his dream, it felt like centuries until the carriage stopped. And when it did, the ending was always the same. The blame was put on him, he was thrown from the trailer, and he was always told the same thing._

_“You can never do anything right.”_

* * *

This is what Gavin saw in his dreams nearly every night. Elves weren’t supposed to sleep, and neither were reapers, but it was hard not to end up drifting off when they were cuddled up together. But when this was what he saw every night, he almost wished he could just go back to meditating. 

With a heavy sigh, he sat up in bed, head in his hands as he tried to force away the thoughts from his dreams. It was ages ago now that the incident had happened, less time since he found out what had happened wasn’t really his fault, but still, the weight of the events and the words said about it lingered. And still, the weight of the events and the words said about it hurt. 

Mariel had told him for a fact that it wasn’t his magic that had destroyed the town, that it was jealousy, but if he’d known Ray was going to do something like this he would’ve let him have a spot on the show. 

“Mmm... Gavin? What are you doing up?” Ryan murmured from beside on the bed, face half human and half skull as it was mushed into the pillow. “Did the cats wake you?”

“No, it wasn’t the cats, love,” he sighed, moving to lay back down and burying his face into Ryan’s chest, fingers curling in his sleeping robes. “It happened again. I dunno why I keep thinking about it. It wasn’t my fault, I shouldn’t feel guilty, Ray’s the one who had to go and really fuck everything up for me, but... I do. I do feel guilty.”

Ryan let out a quiet groan because he really hadn’t been so prepared for something so heavy this early into the day. But he it was his responsibility to look after Gavin, even if the wizard was far more capable of taking care of himself. “I’m sorry, dear. I wish there was something I could do to help.” But as he said that, an idea did cross his mind. 

* * *

Somewhere across the Faerun, at around the same time as Gavin had woken up, Jack had sprung awake as well. It, in turn, caused Geoff to wake up with a whine, but only because the coolness that had been at his back and the arms that had been wrapped around him were suddenly gone. 

“Jaaaack,” he whined, though when she didn’t laugh at his whining, he opened his eyes. “Jack?” This time when he said her name, he was a bit more concerned. Jack was fiddling with her Stone of Farspeech, not at all paying attention to Geoff. 

After a moment of messing with it, she thought got the frequency right. “Gavin? Gavin, I know you’re upset, what’s wrong?” She knew nothing of Gavin’s dreams, but she knew when her brother was upset about something. She could feel it.   

“Wrong frequency, Jack. You’re on the stone with Ryan, but this’ll be an even bigger help to him. Can you and Geoff meet me at the Eternal Stockade?” 

“The Eternal Stockade? Why the hell are we going there?” Geoff asked, loud enough for the stone to pick up, and Ryan sighed loud enough for him to hear in response. 

“Just do it, you guys. And don’t tell the Raven Queen.”

Jack looked to Geoff, her eyebrows furrowed before she shrugged and got out of bed. “Looks like we’re kicking some ghost ass, babe,” she grinned as she tossed Geoff his robe and pulled on her own. “This is going to be fun.”

* * *

After the day of story and song, there wasn’t a single person who hadn’t known the truth about Sizzle It Up With Gavin and its untimely end. No longer was Gavin persecuted, and instead, Ray was hunted for his execution of those in Glamour Springs. There had been an easy way out, though, one that only required the leftover arsenic from the ill-fated final show. 

Facing the Raven Queen and whatever the afterlife would require of him was better than a lifetime in a proper prison, in his eyes. If only he’d thought a bit smarter. If only Ray had known three things. 

1\. Ray was considered to be a big threat to Faerun after the Voidfish had told the story of Gavin and all others that he knew. Big threats required the Raven Queen to send out her highest ranking reaper to collect their souls after death.

2\. Ryan, the Raven Queen’s highest ranking reaper who was sent to collect Ray’s soul after he consumed the arsenic, was in love with Gavin and dating him meaning that any slight against his partner, past or present, was taken to be very personal. 

3\. The Eternal Stockade is far far worse than any prison in Faerun because, after all, it is eternal. 

Ryan had never taken any actions against Ray initially for what he’d done to Gavin, but now that it was plaguing his partner nearly every night, it wasn’t something he could let continue. So he might as well go straight to the source.

* * *

 

In the Eternal Stockade, things were always the same. Ray saw no one, he heard nothing but the anguish of the other prisoners, and there was nothing there for him to do. He had no visitors, though he wasn’t sure that was even allowed in the Stockade. If it was, he’d never had the privilege of it. That’s why it was so weird to see three forms materialize in front of them, two in bright red flashes of color and one in a flash so black he thought the void was opening up before his eyes. 

“By decree of the Raven Queen, you’re fucked.” 

It took Ray a moment to place that voice, that accent, and it sent shivers down his spine as it registered in his mind. “Oh shit, not you guys!” he groaned as he moved to the back of his cell. No way was he getting close to them if he didn’t need to. Jack cackled at the sight of this, her scythe already in hand as Geoff and Ryan stood back. 

Geoff didn’t have quite the emotional tie to Gavin that the other two did, despite being his brother-in-law and the fact that Gavin had taught him how to swim, and he knew it. He’d much rather let Jack and Ryan get to the prick first, and save his bit for last. Jack was the most emotionally invested. She was, by some odd coincidence, the most pissed.

“Who did you think it’d be, Narvaez? Santa Claus bringing you coal?” The trio laughed, Jack’s laughter ringing out higher than the rest still. “You know that crimes can’t go unpunished forever.” 

“And sitting here for all of eternity isn’t punishment enough? Back off.” Ray was all talk, they could all see through it. But it wasn’t like he was going to let them do what they wanted to. “So what, I hurt your boyfriend slash brother slash...” He paused as he looked at Geoff. “Former fuck buddy?” 

Jack stepped forward, teeth clenched and growling in frustration as she went through the bars of the cell, her scythe instantly at Ray’s throat. “Shut the fuck up. You know why we’re here, you can’t play dumb with us.” 

Ray just grinned. He’d had a long time to think over what he’d done and it was hard for him to regret it. Gavin had been selfish, and he’d just been equally so in return. An eye for an eye. Besides, Gavin got his way in the end. He always did. While he continued to just be nothing. “What are you gonna do? Kill me?” 

“I just might,” Ryan spoke up. The Raven Queen had forbidden him from placing Ray where the worst of the worst went, but that didn’t mean there weren’t a few places that were worse off than where he was now that Ryan  _did_ have permission to put him into. “Do you know how much what  _you_  did tears him up? How much  _he_  still feels guilty for what happened there?”

“He should! He should feel guilty! Those people would still be alive if he had just given me some credit.” 

“You deserve no credit. We heard what happened from the Void Fish, we know what went down.” Geoff finally stepped forward to speak up, his scythe materializing in his hand. 

“Yeah, from  _his_  perspective! There are two sides to every story and song, you know. I did all of the work, I did most of the work, and I got none of the credit. It was all Gavin. I just wanted to have my fucking name on the shirts. I just wanted to be the opening act, and he... He didn’t want it to be about him and someone else. He wanted it to be all about him.”

“So you murdered an entire town because you were jealous?” Jack’s scythe pressed against his throat, but he didn’t bleed or choke. 

Ray shook his head, pushing her scythe away. “No. I taught him a lesson about not wanting to split the credit. About not wanting to share when it was necessary.” He figured that it worked since now it was a group of three that got the credit for saving the day, three brave heroes. Not one brave wizard and his two sidekicks. “I had asked for the barest minimum, I was the beggar asking for the crumbs that had already fallen on the floor.”  

“It doesn’t stop him from feeling guilty. It doesn’t stop him from having nightmares about what you did to him,” Ryan stated, a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “It would be... Unfair to throw you in a worse place than the Eternal Stockade for what you did,” he began to say, the reluctance in his voice evident. Geoff began to argue, and Jack followed suit. Moments later, a flash of red light signified that the two of them were gone, pulled away by the Raven Queen for another task. “Finally, some goddamn peace,” he muttered, hand tucked beneath his cloak now. “Do you really not have any regrets?” There was sorrow in Ryan’s voice as he said that.

Ray shrugged a shoulder, slumping back against the wall before sliding to the floor. “No. I really don’t.” That answer gave the reaper all he needed to know, and he lowered his head and scythe in one motion. 

“Then I have no more business with you.”

A puff of black and Ryan was gone. Ray was alone in his cell once more. Another flash of black, and now two figures stood in Ryan’s place. 

“Ray? Ryan, why the hell did you bring me here? I want to go home.” 

“Shut up, I’m trying to play mitigator between you two.” 

“What are we, Michael and Matt?” Gavin scoffed, shaking his head and crossing his arms. “I’ve got no words for him, I don’t want to talk to a murderer.” 

Ryan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I hate to break it to you, dear, but your body count is higher than his at this point.” Gavin had opened his mouth to argue, but it was hard to find anything that wasn't true about what his partner had said. 

 

He huffed out a breath in frustration, looking between the other two before finally settling his eyes on Ray. “I’m guessing you want me to apologize, right?”

“Well, your boyfriend did say that you felt guilty. So I figure you ought to do something, right?” A glare was shot in the reaper’s direction, and Ray just snickered in response. “Maybe you don’t feel guilty for everyone getting killed, but you probably do feel guilty for brushing me to the side, right? For pushing me away?”

In Gavin’s eyes, he still didn’t see how what he did was wrong. It was his show, it was perfectly fair for him to not want to split the credit. But not allowing Ray to act as his opener was maybe unfair. He didn’t know what he’d been so afraid of when he’d said no. “It was selfish,” he said out loud, blurting it out before his brain had really even thought it. He flushed as he realized he’d spoken out loud, he really hadn’t meant to. “Uh... Not letting you be the opening act. It was selfish.” He thought of Michael and Jeremy, and how he’d feel if he didn’t get credit for his part in the group. It’d be shitty, that was clear enough to him. And while Ray and Gavin hadn’t done as great work as Jeremy, Michael, and Gavin, the credit still had been deserved because it was good enough work. “I’m sorry.”

Ray smiled at hearing those words, he couldn’t help himself. “Apology accepted.” Gavin found himself smiling back a little bit, turning to Ryan after a moment.

“Does this mean we can go back now?” he asked softly, wrapping his arms around Ryan and tugging him closer. “I want to go back to sleep...”

He nodded slowly, ducking his head down and tucking it in against Gavin’s neck. Some sleep would do them good, and maybe now the poor wizard would be able to get some proper rest.

As the two were wrapped up in the black cloak of the reaper, that black flash of light and puff of smoke whisking them away back to their bedroom, Gavin found himself feeling a little lighter. Even if he hadn’t wanted to, maybe apologizing had been the right thing to do. Admitting he’d been the wrong one hurt a little, but he knew that fixing things with Ray was going to be good.  
Similarly, Ray also felt a little bit lighter. A little bit less angry. He’d been harboring so much anger towards his former partner and former employer that he’d forgotten what it felt like to be free of it.

Somewhere, Jack was smiling too despite her anger towards Ray that still lingered and burned hotter within her than her gauntlet. She could feel the emotions that Gavin felt strongly, and feeling his relief made her feel better too.

“Please don’t drag me to the Stockade again without warning me,” Gavin murmured as he crawled back into bed with Ryan, a few of the cats they had jumping up to curl up with them as the reaper wrapped his arms gently around his partner. “I hate that place. But... I think I would like to see Ray again.”

Ryan hummed softly at that, eyes already closed and some of the skin melting away as he tucked his face in against Gavin’s shoulder, getting himself pressed as close to his boyfriend as he could. “I won’t do that again, I promise. But I’m glad you two fixed things,” he murmured.

“Yeah...” He sighed, tangling his fingers loosely in Ryan’s hair before closing his eyes, idly playing with the strands. “Me too.”


End file.
